


La technique Dirty Dancing

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles s'est finalement laissé convaincre par Danny de se rendre au Jungle, où il va rencontrer Derek. Ils finirent tous deux chez le plus âgé. Mais Stiles était un peu nerveux. C'est ainsi qu'ils en vinrent à parler de la Technique Dirty Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La technique Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Vous connaissez la technique Dirty Dancing ? Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle ! ;)  
> Je précise que ceci est un UA. Je ne fais pas mention des loup-garou, et Stiles et Derek ne se connaissent pas encore.  
> Cette mini-fic est inspirée d'une scène d'un film. Je donne plus de détails à la fin pour ne pas vous spoiler :)

C'était finalement arrivé. Danny l'avait harcelé pendant des jours pour qu'il l'accompagne enfin au Jungle, cette boîte de nuit gay de la ville, pour se changer les idées. Il avait rompu quelques semaines avant avec sa petite-amie, Malia. Et étant donné ses déboires amoureux passés, notamment avec Lydia, son ami lui avait dit "Stiles, tu m'as avoué être bi ! Alors, cesse de te vautrer avec des filles et tente enfin les mecs !". Et son meilleur ami, Scott, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'acquiescer. En lui précisant tout de même "Tant que tu ne jettes pas ton dévolu sur moi, je me fiche que tu sois avec un autre gars.".

Il avait donc fini par mettre un jean et un t-shirt pris au hasard dans son armoire et avait retrouvé son ami gay devant la boîte. Ce dernier avait un peu froncé les sourcils devant son look avant de soupirer en disant "Tant pis, on fera avec.".

Les premières minutes, il avait été mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être un rat au milieu des lions. Il se sentait franchement disgracieux à côté de tous ces types qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un magazine de mode, et il semblait tellement petit et fragile face tous ces prédateurs. Et puis ses yeux s'étaient posé sur _lui_. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas osé l'aborder. C'était Danny qui avait plus ou moins arrangé le coup. Le gardien de Crosse avait demandé au serveur de _lui_ servir un verre en disant que ça venait de Stiles. Celui-ci avait commencé à paniquer, et plus encore quand Danny s'était discrètement éclipsé avec son rencard et qu'il avait croisé le regard du beau brun posé sur lui. Derek – ainsi s'était-il présenté – était venu le voir. Il lui avait avoué ne pas être un habitué de ce genre d'endroit – en fait, il n'avait jamais tenté une relation avec un autre homme non plus – alors qu'ils buvaient un verre ensemble. Et il lui avait finalement proposé d'aller chez lui, pour être plus au calme.

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles s'était retrouvé chez un mec, plus âgé que lui, qu'il ne connaissait même pas – tout juste son prénom – et qu'il s'était mis à paniquer de nouveau.

Derek était assis sur son canapé et le regardait avec un sourcil relevé, semblant ne pas comprendre la raison de cette panique.

— Mon dieu, c'est en train d'arriver, marmonna l'hyperactif.

Il s'apprêtait vraiment à faire des choses avec un homme. Un dieu, même. Et c'était franchement angoissant. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si, finalement, il ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça ? Et si… ?

"Bon, Stiles, reste calme, ça va bien se passer", s'intima-t-il intérieurement. "T'as qu'à te mettre en position de force. Oui, c'est ça ! Fais en sorte d'être plus à l'aise que lui !"

— Enlève ton t-shirt.

Quoi ? Si Derek était torse nu, il se sentirait sans doute moins gêné, non ? Puisque plus tu es dénudé, plus tu es mal à l'aise : c'est bien connu.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Derek.

— S'il te plait, enlève-le ! Parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir… Alors, si tu pouvais juste…

— D'accord, d'accord.

Derek se leva et fit passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant un torse imberbe équipé de tablettes de chocolat à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel chocolatier. Stiles resta quelques secondes immobiles, tandis que l'autre attendait sa réaction.

— Putain de merde ! Sérieusement ?! T'as l'air photoshopé !

Le plus âgé réprima difficilement un rire et regarda son ventre, comme pour vérifier la véracité des dires de l'autre.

— Je peux ? demanda l'hyperactif en tendant la main vers ce torse qui lui semblait si parfait.

En fait, il n'attendit pas la réponse et se jeta presque dessus, palpant les abdominaux, comme pour vérifier qu'il étaient réels, et se moquant des plaintes lui disant qu'il avait les mains froides. Quand il eut fini, il replongea ses yeux whisky dans les bleus, et les propriétaire de ces derniers lui dit :

— C'est à toi d'enlever ton t-shirt.

— Non !

— Si.

— Non, pas face à ça, pas moyen, non merci ! Il y a un coin sombre quelque part ? Oh mon dieu…

Stiles se força à se calmer avant de reprendre.

— D'accord, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Techniquement, c'est quoi ton approche habituellement avec les filles ?

— Comment ça, mon approche ?

— Ton approche, comment tu séduis ?

— J'ai plusieurs techniques.

— C'est quoi, ta meilleure technique ?

— Je ne vais pas te dire ce que c'est.

— Allez, dis-moi !

— T'es pas prêt pour ça.

— Si, je le suis, je veux savoir !

— T'es pas prêt pour ça, crois-moi.

— Dis-moi !

Oui, cette discussion commençait sérieusement à partir en chamaillerie digne d'une cours de récréation de maternelle. Mais Stiles s'en fichait. Pendant ce temps, il se sentait un peu moins nerveux. Et si Monsieur-J'ai-Un-Corps-Parfait refusait de lui donner sa technique, c'était sans doute que c'était un truc ridicule. Alors, il devait arriver à lui faire avouer, et ainsi ne plus être le seul gêné de cette situation.

— J'amène Dirty Dancing dans la conversation, finit par répondre Derek.

L'hyperactif le regarda comme il aurait regardé un extraterrestre débarquant fraîchement sur Terre.

— Dirty Dancing ?

Un ange passa avant que Derek demande :

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

— Oui.

— Je peux remettre mon t-shirt ?

— Non !

Non, surtout pas ! Stiles commençait seulement à se sentir moins ridicule qu'il ne le pensait face à ce dieu vivant. Hors de question qu'il reprenne un avantage en remettant son t-shirt.

— Pourquoi Dirty Dancing ? On fait quoi ? On va le regarder ?

— Tu vois le porté de Patrick Swayze, à la fin du film, avec Jennifer Grey ?

S'il voyait la scène ? Bien sûr qu'il voyait la scène ! Il n'était pas une fille rêvant d'être à la place de Jennifer, mais il avait adoré le film. Et il devait avouer que, oui, Patrick Swayze était carrément sexy.

— Ouais, répondit-il.

— Je peux faire ça.

— D'accord…

L'hyperactif était un peu dubitatif et il eut du mal à réprimer un rire amusé. Derek continua.

— Donc, je dis aux filles que je peux le faire, je mets la musique "Time of my life", je fais le porté et elles veulent coucher avec moi.

Cette fois, Stiles ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

— Oh mon dieu ! J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule.

— Je suis d'accord. Mais ça marche à chaque fois.

— Ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Et pas seulement parce que je suis un mec. Même si j'avais été une fille, ça n'aurait pas marché.

La minute qui suivit se transforma en échange visuel défiant pour savoir qui aurait raison. Et ils étaient d'accord sur un point : la meilleure façon de le savoir était de mettre la musique et de faire le porté. Ils se mirent donc en position, chacun à un bout du salon, tandis que la musique démarrait.

— Mon dieu, c'est ridicule, fit Stiles. D'accord, j'y vais.

— Allez, viens, finit par dire Derek alors que Stiles restait immobile.

— C'est pire que ridicule.

— Allez, saute !

— Non !

— Allez !

— Non, merci.

— Vas-y.

Stiles soupira, regarda en l'air et changea encore d'avis.

— Dieu merci, je suis bourré. Allons-y.

Il sautilla sur place, tel un chat qui dandine de l'arrière-train, avant de s'élancer vers Derek. Celui-ci se prépara à le réceptionner, et fit un remarquable porté du jeune homme quand il arriva à sa hauteur. L'hyperactif laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Pour être honnête, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'il était là-haut, il trouvait ça vraiment fabuleux, incroyable, super classe, séduisant, franchement sexy, voire carrément orgasmique. Non, sérieusement, ce type ne devait pas être humain, c'était pas possible autrement. Derek le fit tourner légèrement sur place avant de le faire redescendre lentement dans ses bras. Stiles avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Et il n'avait qu'une envie.

Se raclant la gorge, il demanda :

— Bon, tu préfères ici ou dans la chambre ?

— La chambre, plutôt. C'est mieux.

— Oui, c'est sûr. Allons-y.

Inutile de vous raconter ce qu'il se passa ensuite, on le devine parfaitement. Et Stiles devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu tort. La technique Dirty Dancing avait beau avoir l'air ridicule, elle marchait très bien, y compris sur lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette scène est donc inspirée du film "Crazy, Stupid, Love". La partie entre Emma Stone et Ryan Gosling.


End file.
